


Alive

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [20]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembered two things.  Set during "Eyes Open," for this <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/241501.html?thread=49189725#t49189725">comment_fic</a> prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: warmth

Between getting shot in his shoulder and waking up from his coma, Michael remembered two things. The first was the warmth of a hand. There was always one hand near his right hand for as long as that hand could be there. Sometimes he'd feel it slip away, but when Michael was conscious, he realized it wasn't because the hand couldn't be there. It was because of the hospital's visitor curfew.

After learning that Sam and Fiona were frequent visitors to his hotel room, Michael deduced that it was Fiona's hand holding his. Sam wasn't exactly a holding hands kind of person. (Not with his friends, anyway.) He'd find a way to thank her. He couldn't put into words, but he did know sex wasn't the answer. 

The other thing he remembered was when he woke up. It was nearly the same way Fiona woke him up when she sat with him in the motel he was dumped in.

The leg pain was irritating. It lasted a while, but at least he was alive. Fiona wouldn't let him forget it.


End file.
